Worse Case Scenario
by Cheshire's Catalyst
Summary: This is based on an entry from my L.A. class. It was based on a worse-case scenario. I'm rating it T because of gore.


"Worst-Case Scenario"

The lights flickered as the elevator came to a sudden halt. Alyx turned to face her best friend, Scarlet, only to see a look of terror filling her dark eyes. She took a step towards the doors and attempted to pull them open. A sharp pain buzzed down Alyx's arm, and she fell back. Blood dripped down from her broken nails and landed on the stained floor. She glanced at Scarlet, who was now sitting in the corner, rocking back-and-forth. Alyx knelt down in front of her terrified friend and spoke. "It's going to be alright."

Scarlet let out a breath of air, making the air smell of chocolate and onions. Alyx stood up, her hand waving away the stench. She glanced up to see a latch above them. Her feet pressed against the carpet, and she leaped. The tips of her bloody fingers brushed against the latch but didn't grab it. "B-be careful," Scarlet whispered quietly. Alyx yanked her friend off the ground and sighed.

"Cup your hands together so I can try to climb up," She commanded. Scarlet nodded and threaded her fingers together. A huff of air left her mouth as Alyx was lifted towards the latch. Her hands stretched out. The latch clicked and swung open. A loud clang echoed throughout the elevator, and Al was on the ground. A metal pipe lay a few feet away; bent and broken in half. Her hand curled around her ankle. A violent purple bruise had already begun to appear.

Alyx lowered her head towards her knees and let out a muffled groan. Scarlet crawled over to her hurt friend and frowned. "A-are you o-okay?" She whispered. The injured girl lifted her head, exposing pain filled eyes.

"F-fine," She choked out. Her head turned towards the open door as golden lights were shot into the small space.

"Life me again!" Her raspy voice echoed outside the elevator, bouncing off the outer, metallic walls. Scarlet jumped to her feet and rushed towards the closed doors.

"Open! Open stupid doors!" She screeched. Alyx cupped her hands around her ears and groaned once more.

"Geez! Shut up, Scarlet!" Silence followed.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, and both girls sat in two corners. Scarlet kept her head buried against her knees, muttering nonsense. Alyx attempted to soothe the pain in her sprained ankle. Lights flickered, and the blood had dried into the carpets. The open latch swung back-and-forth, hitting the outer rim. No other movement came from the still elevator. No person seemed to have noticed that it hadn't moved in a few hours. Scarlet dragged her nails along the wall; her dark eyes shaking.<p>

Alyx pressed her hands against the floor and limped towards the latch. "Help me up," She hissed. With reluctance, Scarlet lifted herself towards her friend. Alyx looked up as her friend helped her towards the roof. She leaned back and scanned the wires, searching for a way to climb.

Scarlet watched her friend struggle to stand and moved around. Aly hand shot up, grabbing hold of a wire, and began to climb. Each movement caused shots of pain to enter her body, but she pushed it away. A few of the wires snapped, and Alyx lost her grip. She fell at a rapid pace and landed with a thud on the roof.

A crack echoed off the walls. Blood flowed from the open wound, and something white and sharp stuck out. Bone. Broken bone. Alyx let out a howl of pain as her fingers clutched the wound. Silver tears raced down her colorless face. Scarlet started to run in circles, calling for help. "Scar! Shut up and help me down!" Alyx yelled. Scarlet stopped and reached up. Another thud broke out.

Alyx shut her eyes, blocking the pain. The latch shut, taking away any sort of exit. Scarlet shook her head and screamed. Alyx shifted, sending more down her shattered leg. The lights continued to flicker, lighting up the fresh blood that entered the carpet. Scarlet dropped to her knees and began to cackle. Alyx stared at her laughing friend, confused.

* * *

><p>Another few hours passed, and Scarlet's insanity has grown. She sat in the middle of the room, shaking, and sometimes breaking out in laughter. Alyx's ankle was swollen, and her broken leg hadn't started to heal. Streaks of tears and the collective dust covered her pale face. Scarlet jumped as the elevator doors wretched open and closed. It begun to repeat this move more and more. Alyx looked up, confused and annoyed.<br>Another banshee scream rips through the air, and Scarlet was on her feet. She rushed across the small space, and dug her nails into Alyx's arms. She wretched the injured girl off the ground and forced her towards the moving doors.

"You are worthless!" Scarlet bellowed. Time slowed as Scarlet launched Alyx forward. She made contact with the doors, sending an ear shattering *CRACK* throughout the elevator. Crimson blood flowed like a river onto the carpet; falling from Alyx's slit throat. Her eyes nearly bulged from her head. She tried to push herself back, but Scarlet was in the way. The screams came to a sudden halt as the headless body went limp.  
>A loud thump, thump echoed down the elevator and onto the ground below. Scarlet moved past her dead friend and grabbed the wires. She moved down towards the first floor. No head turned as she moved across the filled lobby. Her dark eyes were dead as she left the parking lot behind.<p>

* * *

><p>"Epilogue"<p>

A tall woman with dark hair entered the working elevator. Her hand clutched a leather briefcase as she pushed the glowing, yellow button. The woman grinned and took a step back. Her dark eyes closed. She set down the briefcase before a soft whisper entered the musty air. She turned her head, confusion in her dark eyes. A rush of cold air washed over her, sending goose pimples down her arms.

The woman turned once more, and her heart began to race. A mist drifted towards her; a Cheshire Cat grin painted across its face. Claw-like hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards the door. The machine stopped, but the doors remained moving. Laughter filled the small space, bursting the woman's eardrums.

The woman screeched as she found herself being pressed against the doors. Her mouth opened when the whisper returned. "Welcome back, Scarlet," With those wicked words, Scarlet was thrown from the elevator and slammed into the world below.


End file.
